Get it Together, Control It and Let it Go
by obsessandfangirl
Summary: A modern AU of Elsa dealing and trying to cope with her powers in her 4th new school.
1. Pilot

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Goddammit, this annoying ass clock."

Elsa lazily turned over and pushed the off button on the alarm clock. Before she could even get a yawn out and get up her perky sister Anna comes bursting through the door and into her room.

"Elsie, Elsie! Wake up! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Elsa looked at her, _Great another day to go to another school I probably don't belong in. _Anna looked at her with sorry eyes. "Else I don't want us to be late." "Anna we won't be late calm down."

Elsa got up and went into the bathroom. Frost was forming in the leftover footprints of where she walked. "Um… Elsa…" Anna said, "There's frost forming at your feet." "What?" Elsa said looking confused. She looked down, "Ohmygod, not again, not today." She looked like she was about to have a panic attack, Anna ran to her. "Hey, hey Elsa it's okay." She pushed Elsa's messy hair out her face. "You don't have to be afraid."

Anna smiled, Elsa looked at her. "You're right, I'm not. It's our first day after all." _Just get a grip Elsa, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to transfer again? This is the 4th time already! _"Come on Elsie, you get dressed and I'm going to get some accessories for your hair. You gotta look cute on the first day!" Anna happily skipped out. _Control it Elsa, it's a new year, new day, new school and a whole new state. _"I can't let my powers get the best of me."

15 minutes later Elsa was dressed and Anna came into the room with some ribbons and a hairbrush. "I think maybe you should start rocking your bun again. It looked really nice on you." Anna walked to Elsa and starting doing her hair. "Jesus Anna, I don't understand how you put up with my bird's nest of hair. I can't even deal with it." "Well," Anna started, "It's a special knack of mine. I used to do Mom's hair all the time." Elsa looked at the calendar. _Mom, only one more month until she comes home. _

"Get up get up! I want to see how you look now that you're complete! Go stand in front the mirror, you should see yourself too." Anna giggled. Elsa walked to the mirror. She was wearing a white button down top and a black and white plaid skirt with black flats. _Wow….. I look, nice. Like a normal 18 year old. Something I can never be._

"Oh, here, I don't think you'll need them but I know how you are when it comes to your powers." Anna handed her a pair of velvet white gloves. "Thanks Anna," She gave her a hug "now lets get to school."


	2. Lexi, Kristoff and Hans

_Breathe Elsa, breathe. _

"Wow, so this is what high school is like. I wonder if I'll make alot of friends. Elsie what do you think?" Anna questioned. "Uh, um. Yea you can make alot, if we're here that long." Anna looked at Elsa sincerely and held her sisters hands. "Don't think that like that Elsa, we will both graduate from here. I promise."

"Well I don't promise." Elsa said. "Elsa-" "Anna no," She snapped, "you don't have powers like I do, I can't guarantee anything but disaster. That's what it has been...and... that's what it always will be." Anna looked at Elsa's hands then at her. "Your powers are beautiful Elsa. Never forget that. Now come on, lets go meet some people!" Anna grabbed her sisters hand and excitedly walked into the school. _She's so excited and peppy, I wish I had some of that. _

Inside, Anna is looking around oohing and awwing. Elsa is completely nervous. "Elsie, your palms are sweating. Calm down, you'll be okay. Just wear the gloves if you feel insecure." _I wanna go home, I don't want to be here. I can't do this. I've only been in here for 20 seconds and I'm already freaking out. _Elsa was so deep in her conscience she didn't hear Anna talking to her. "ELSA!" She yelled at her, but it was only loud enough for her to hear. "Stop freaking out, you'll be fine. Just remember the gloves, look, we part ways here so if we have the same lunch together, I'll see you then okay?"

_Nervous, nervous, nervous. Be normal Elsa, wait Anna's talking, what did she say? Something about lunch. _She let go of Anna's hand and fixed her skirt."Yea, sure. Lunch it is." Elsa walked through the corridor where all the juniors were being held. _How the hell do I talk to people? I've never spoken to anyone besides Anna. _Starting to trail deep into her thoughts again a girl walked up to her. "Hi, she said. I'm Lexi, what's your name?" "Mine? Oh, um, Elsa." "That's a pretty name" she said. "You're new to Arendelle aren't you?" Elsa didn't say anything. "It's okay don't be shy, I lived here forever but this is my first year here too. How about we take this new adventure together okay?" Elsa nodded. "Take this bun out, you look like a teacher." Before Elsa could say anything her hair came falling down on her shoulders. "See now you look totally sexy! The boys would so be all over you." _But I liked my bun_, _Anna did it for me. _

"Hey redhead!" Some guy shouted at Anna. "A-are, um, you talking to me?" "I mean you are the only cute redhead in here, so who else would I be talking to?" Anna giggled. "My name's Anna." "Anna, that's cute. I'm Kristoff." There was an awkward silence. "So was that your sister I saw you earlier with? She looked so nervous… and worried." Anna had to think before answering. "Yeah she's just extremely antisocial, and she's worried she might go through another year without a friend." "Ohh," Kristoff said, "Well I hope she finds one, if not, I'll be her friend." He smiled. _Wow he's really sweet _

It's now lunchtime and Anna and Kristoff are heading to the cafeteria. "Hey Kristoff, does all the grades have lunch together?" "Anna, this is my first year here too. I know just as much as you." Looking for a table they spotted Elsa and sat down with her and Lexi. "Hey Elsa, how's school going for you so far?" _She didn't put on the gloves yet so things must be going well. _"Um, it's great, and this is my friend Lexi." Anna and Kristoff say hi to Lexi. "So Lexi, have you just been with Elsa all day or do you have more friends to introduce us to?" Anna asked. "No, so far it's just been Elsa." A few seconds later another boy walks by, "Hey look, now Arendelle High has a redhead and a whitehead! What, do you guys have magical powers? Is that why your hair color is so odd?" Elsa looked down in nervousness. _Breathe Elsa, breathe he doesn't know. But he will if you show it. Just don't say anything. _Anna noticed Elsa being fidgety, and the ice coming from her hands and forming on the table as if she spilled water. "Elsa." She whispered Elsa snapped out her thoughts to notice Anna calling her. Anna eye gestured to look down, Elsa did and gasped.

It's a good thing that boy was talking. The others weren't paying attention to her or what was going on. _Elsa you can never be calm for even a second, where are the gloves your sister gave to you, put them on. _Elsa put on the gloves. "Go away Hans." Kristoff said angrily "These are MY friends, go find your own." Hans huffed, and walked away. "You guys know him?" Anna asked. "Yea he's a total douche. Known him since grade school." "And he torments the other kids on my block." Lexi added in. "Anna, Elsa stay away from him, he's no good." Kristoff said with a angry face.

At the end of the school day Anna waited for Elsa by the front gate of the school. "Hey Elsie, how did your first day go?" "Better then I expected, and I actually have a friend this time. Hey where did she go?" "She probably already left to go home, we should get going too." The girls started walking, "Hey what happened to your bun?" Anna asked. "Lexi took it out, she said I looked like a teacher, I didn't want her to, but she did it before I could even speak." "Oh, it looks cute that way too." "Hey Anna," Elsa started to begin. "thanks for helping me keep my cool during lunch." The younger sister smiled, "That's what I'm here for. Then Anna started skipping ahead of her. _I don't want us to move again because I can't control myself. _


	3. Nightmares and Happiness

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa jumped awake

"Anna! Oh my gosh," She started to cry, "Anna you're okay."

The younger sister smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a nightmare… I thought I hurt you…. with...with my powers, and I attended your funeral, mom hated me because of it and-"

"Elsie, Elsie it's okay. I'm fine" She gave Elsa a hug, "I'm okay, you're okay, but you're room isn't."

"What?" She looked around her room. Everything was frozen, from the windows to the furniture, even down to the bristles on the brush on her dresser.

"It was your nightmare, it must have really devastated you."

Elsa curled up into a ball, "I can't…. I can't lose you, or mom. One of my greatest fears is losing control of my powers and killing one of you."

"Else, that won't happen. Never."

"Are you sure? Becau-"

"Yes, now come on we gotta get to school."

At school they met up with Kristoff and Lexi, then parted their separate ways. Since only lunch was when they could all meet up together. Elsa kinda liked lunch, but also hated it because Hans would always come and bother them. But Elsa noticed that Hans has been bothering Anna more than anybody since the first day of school. _I hope he doesn't like her, if he does anything to her- _"Hey Elsa!" Kristoff practically screamed from across the room, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. "Hey what's up?" He asked. "Nothing, just waiting for you guys." He noticed Elsa's balled fist. "Hey are you okay, looks like you're about to punch somebody" "What?!" She didn't even notice, "Oh, um no. Just been really tense lately." Seconds later Anna comes into the lunchroom with Hans right behind her. "I know." Kristoff said, "I hate seeing him around her too."

"Hey Red,"

"My name's Anna"

"I'll stick to Red."

"What do you want?"

"You know, you're really pretty unlike your whitehead sister over there." He had a smirk on his face. "Me and you should hang out sometime."

Anna rebuffed, "I'll pass"

He grabbed her, "No one rejects Hans."

"Hey!" Elsa grabbed his arm, "Leave her alone, or you WILL be sorry."

Hans looked at her sternly, "No, you don't want to mess with ME!" He pulled out of Elsa's grasp then walked away. _Why is she so cold? Thats not normal. _

"Elsa? You didn't have to do tha-"

"Yes I did, I'm tired of him messing with you."

Lexi and Kristoff looked at Elsa so surprised.

"What? What are you guys looking at?"

"You!" Lexi said, on the first day of school you was a nervous wreck, and now you basically sent Hans with his tail between his legs."

"I'm proud of you." Kristoff smiled.

"Well, it's just the sisterly instinct. I guess."

Later on after classes Elsa was about to walk home.

"Hey Else!" It was Lexi. "Hey Lexi what's up?" How come you're walking home alone? "Anna wanted to try out for softball. I don't really wanna do a sport yet so I just thought I should head home."

"Well is it okay if I walk with you?" She asked.

"Yea sure, I could use the company."

Instead of walking home Elsa and Lexi ended up walking around town, talking about everything under the sun. _Is that what if feels like having a friend? It feels so nice. I don't want this moment to end. _"Hey Elsa, I know we only know each other for a while, but do you think it's possible that people have powers?" Elsa froze. _Oh my god, she knows! _Her mind started panicking. _Wait Elsa, what are you doing? She's just asking a question, she doesn't know if you have ice powers. Just relax and tell her your honest opinion. _"Yea I think it's possible. Why, do you have powers?" _Oh my god Elsa, why the hell did you just ask her that?! _Now Lexi started getting nervous, "No, it's…...just...um… I gotta get home. See you tomorrow, it was nice talking with you." Before Elsa could even say bye, Lexi darted off. _I'll take that as a yes. I wonder if she fears them as much as i fear my own. _


	4. The Mall

It was late, Anna was fast asleep on the couch and the tv was still on. Elsa couldn't sleep. So she decided to get something to snack on from the kitchen. She walked back to her room and opened her can soda and chips. Then there was a noise. _What was that? I hope that was Anna. _Elsa got up and walked into the living room. She stood there for a couple minutes to see if it was Anna that made the noise. It wasn't. It was coming from the door. _Oh my god, somebody's breaking in! _"Anna! Anna! Wake Up!" She whispered loudly. "What?" Anna said tiredly, "What's happening?" "Somebody's breaking in! Quick go get something!" Anna got up and ran into her

room and came out with a baseball bat. Unconsciously, Elsa had formed a huge icicle between her hands. They both stood next to each other in front of the door waiting for it to open. When it opened, they swung but immediately stopped themselves.

"Girls?"

"Mom?" Anna dropped the bat and ran to hug her.

Elsa still with the icicle in her hand just stood there mesmerized, "W-why are you home so early, you wasn't supposed to come back until like at least a month from now?"

"Well a lot of mishaps started happening on the trip, so the boss decided to end it early. I'm glad too, I was so worried about you two." Elsa dropped the icicle and walked towards her to embrace her.

"I'm so glad you're home." Elsa said with a happy sigh. "I'm glad to be back, so tell me how's school going?" She said. "Oh it's going great, the classes are good and Elsa made a friend!" Anna burst out. "Elsa what?" Their mother looked surprised, confused and happy at the same time.

"She made a friend mom, her name is Lexi."

Elsa started playing with her hair nervously.

"That's great Elsie!. Does….Does she know?" her mother asked.

"No..but she has some of her own, well I think so. We were talking one day and I think she was trying to hint me or something." she said still playing with her hair. "Well, how are you dealing with yours?"

"Horrible mom, I can't control them. you should have seen my room a couple days ago. It was covered in ice. All because I had a nightmare, and this one guy who keeps messing with us and Anna, I grabbed him and I think I-" "Elsa." Her mother interrupted. "Slow down, stop letting your powers control you." She said calmly. "You're nothing but a nervous wreck."

"Yea but mom, I do try, I really do, but I'm just so scared of them. I'm afraid I'll hurt somebody, or worse, we'll have to move again. I can't keep doing this. I don't want to be constantly haunted by my powers."

"Elsa sweetie, you aren't. Just learn to control your emotions." Her mom tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. "My emotions are the problem! I wish I didn't have feelings, I wish I didn't have powers, why was I born with them but you weren't Anna?" Anna tried to add her 2 cents in "Elsa-"

"No, I think.. I think I just need some time alone." The older sister left the room.

"Mom?"

The mother looked at Anna with worry. "Anna I'm worried about her, she spends so much time hating her powers she doesn't see how beautiful they really are." Anna sighed, "I know, I've told her her powers are beautiful, but she just keeps on thinking they are just a curse. What made her hate them in the first place?"

The mother thought before speaking. "I don't know Anna. I really wish I did."

The next morning the two sisters were woken by the fulfilling smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Anna rushed down the stairs, while Elsa took her time getting up and recollecting the talk that happened last night when her mother came home. _At least she's finally home. _Elsa smiled and went down the steps. "Goodmorning my daughters, here's some breakfast, any plans for this beautiful Saturday morning?" Elsa didn't say anything. "Well me and Kristoff are going to the mall." Anna said with a mouth full of pancakes. "Not alone, Elsa you go with her." Her mom ordered. "But mom I'm 15 now, I can go places on my own, I'm not 4 any more." "Going to the mall with some strange guy you just met. No, not happening, not on my watch." "It's okay Anna, I'll go with you." Elsa said. "Well I don't want to go and you be alon- wait….. Call Lexi! She's probably not doing anything on this saturday morning. It'll be a double date!" She smiled. _Anna always had the prettiest smile. I admire so much about her, her outgoingness, the way how she makes friends so quickly. I just love it….I love her.. _Elsa looked distraught for a minute.

_Wait, what did I just say? _

"Did you hear me Elsa?" Said her mother, snapping Elsa out her thoughts. "Be home by 2." Elsa's face turned red. "Yea sure, but I have to call Lexi first to see if she's going." Elsa scurried upstairs, scrambling around for her cellphone, she searched through her little contacts and called Lexi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it's me Elsa, are you doing anything today?"

"No not really, why what's up?"

"Well Anna and Kristoff are going to the mall and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Sure I'd love too, just um….." She grew silent.

"Lexi? Are you there?"

"Yea, see you in a bit."

"Okay come to my hou-"

She hung up.

_What's been up with her lately?_

Elsa went back downstairs, Anna was still eating. "100 bucks should cover you two right? Just for food and any trinkets you see that you might impulse buy, well _Anna_ might impulse buy. Is your friend coming Else?" "Yea she's coming, she'll be here in a bit."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Anna opened it. It was Lexi, Anna hurridly ran into the kitchen "Elsa come on she's outside we can leave now!" She dragged Elsa out with her.

At the mall Anna was running into every store, dragging Kristoff with her. Lexi and Elsa just watched them in amusement. Elsa noticed Lexi being really quiet and playing with her hair nervously. _Well this loojs familiar. _"Lexi are you okay?" Elsa asked. "Yea...um...I'm fine." Awkward silence. "Remember when I asked you about people having powers? Well...would you..." She stopped talking. "What Lexi? What is it?" She sighed before speaking again "Would you stop being my friend... if I told you I have powers?" _She looks so sad. She must've been worried sick that I would say no or consider not being her friend. _"Oh Lexi," Elsa began "I would never stop being your friend. In fact, you're the only friend I ever had besides Anna." Lexi started to tear up, "Elsa I-"

"Hey Else we're back! Did we take long?"

_Perfect timing Anna. -_- _

"No you didn't take long." Elsa lied. "I hope you aren't buying anything, save some of that money for food." "I didn't buy anything, I'm just taking Kristoff on a practice shopping mall run."

"Practice!?" He said exhausted.

"Yup!" She giggled, "Theres more to come!"


	5. Secrets Revealed

"Anna please slow down, my legs are still recovering from the mall trip yesterday." Elsa said panting uncontrollably. "Come on Else, we are going to have A LOT more of these trips. Soooo your legs better get used to them. Besides you can always bring Lexi. It seems that you guys were getting really close yesterday anyway. What were you guys talking about?" Anna asked with a curious face. "Oh nothing really, just about school and stuff." Elsa had put her head down in nervousness. Anna was staring at her, smiling. "Um, what are you staring at me like that for?" Elsa started fondling her braid and tried to not make eye contact with her sister. "Oh nothing, it just seems that you've had less nervous/power breakdowns lately. Are you learning to finally control them?" "I don't know, maybe?" "Well I'm proud of you, and I think mom would be too."

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said with a smirk. "Hey!" Anna screamed with a little squeal. "You know Anna, you're so perky and stuff, why don't you make more friends other than Kristoff?" Elsa asked. "Well, I'm tired of having so many" Anna answered "I just want one, besides I had a lot from all the different schools we been to anyway." "How come you guys transferred so much in the first place?" Kristoff asked. "Um I think I'm gonna go now, see you later Anna." "Elsa wait! Don't go home! Otherwise mom will yell at both of us!" "Alright!" _I wasn't going home anyway. _Elsa decided to go to Lexi's house since she couldn't go home and there was nothing else to do. When she was a block away from Lexi's house, she heard a couple of guys talking. _That….that sounds like Hans. I don't feel like encountering him today. _Elsa hid behind one of the trucks sitting on the street. "I don't know Hans, her sister looks like someone who shouldn't be messed with. Remember how she grabbed you a while back?" One guy said. "I remember, she was irresistibly cold too. I wonder why. Anyways that doesn't matter, I want Anna, and I'm going to make her fall for me. Blondie one and two is just going to have to stay out the way." _If you think you're going to touch my sister you've got another thing coming. _Elsa was getting furious, clenching her fist as hard as possible. "Do you really think that will work Hans? I mean she seems really into Kristoff." Said another guy. "Of course it will work, I'm irresistible." He said with a smirk. They walked away. _That asshole, he really think he's going to woo her?! Not on my watch, I'll fuck him up. _Elsa didn't realize it, but she froze the whole side of the truck she was leaning on. She made sure she wasn't walking the same direction as those three and continued to walk towards Lexi's.

"Hey!" Lexi noticed Elsa from down the block. "What are you doing here?" "Nothing really, i figured I'd come to your place because Anna is with Kristoff and I can't exactly go home because I'm not supposed to leave her alone." Elsa laughed. "Well you can just chill here with me until she's ready to leave her future boyfriend. They would be cute you know, Anna and Kristoff, and I've known Kristoff all my life so I know he's a good guy." Lexi smiled. "He better be otherwise he will feel the wrath of Elsa!" Elsa joked. After a couple seconds of laughing things just started to get silent and awkward.

_Don't ask her about her powers, don't ask her about her powers, don't ask her about her powers. _"Hey Lexi, um, remember our talk yesterday …..about having powers and such…." _Fuck_. Elsa started playing with her hair. "Well would you stop being my friend if I had them?" Lexi looked surprised then looked relieved. "Elsa, I would never. I accept you and all of you. Come with me" She grabbed Elsa's hand, "I gotta show you something."

She took Elsa to the park, very very deep into the park. So deep that you couldn't even see the sunlight anymore because of the tall towering trees. It's like she didn't want anybody to find them. "Lex uh, where are we going?" She didn't answer. She continued running through the park until eventually, she stopped. "Where nobody can see us." She smiled. Then she started moving, like she was dancing. Something was moving with her. _Is that...is that.. water?_ Lexi kept dancing her magical trance, the water moving in sync with her. Elsa was standing now. She was amazed, she never saw anything more beautiful. _I wish I can control my powers like that._ She was looking at Lexi and the water with awe. After a couple minutes, Lexi stopped moving, and so did the water. "Lexi, oh...oh my gosh, that was amazing!" She blushed, "Thank you. I've only been doing this my whole life." She giggled. "Can you please not tell anybody about this? Even Kristoff doesn't know and he's my best friend." "Oh Lexi, I would never. Your secret is safe with me." Elsa said. "Well, don't you have something to show me?" Lexi giggled again, "I know you have powers Else." "What!?" Elsa said in shock, "Since when?" "Well, you wear gloves almost all the time #1, #2, you almost froze the table when Hans came and bothered us on the first day during lunch." _She saw that?! _"Yes I saw that. In case you were wondering. Finally the red flag, #3 your hair is pure white, which is an abnormal color for a teenager. That's not premature gray at all."

Elsa stood there, shocked and speechless. It's like the air was taken out of her chest. _She knew…. all...all this time. I didn't conceal it at all. _"Elsa? Are you ok?" Lexi asked. _I...I can't breathe. _Elsa started hyperventilating and losing her balance. The ground was freezing at her feet. She was about to have fall and also have a panic attack. "Elsa! Hey! Can you hear me in there?!" She grabbed Elsa's arm, stopping her fall. "I...I need to sit down." Her and Lexi sat down on the ground. The ground froze where she was sitting. "You knew Lex, all this time?" "I mean it wasn't hard to add the pieces together, specially when you have powers of your own." Elsa almost panicked again. "That means other people at school must've figured it out too! Oh no! This isn't good! Not at all!" "Elsa! Why are you being such a worrywort?! I'm pretty sure nobody at school is smart enough to realize you have powers, besides me." "No Lexi, you don't understand. I can't control my powers! That's why I wear the gloves." Elsa started to cry. I don't want any mishaps happening again. I can't keep doing this to my family, to myself. These powers are a curse and I wish I never had them." "Elsa, don't cry. I haven't seen your powers yet, but I'm pretty sure they're beautiful just like you."


	6. Hanging With The Enemy

"You're both looking very happy lately." The mother said. "You guys got boyfriends or something? Spill."

"Well things have been going good with me and Kristoff, I think...I think he really likes me." Anna said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"How about you Else? Did a boy come into your life too?" The mother asked playfully.

"No it's...it's Lexi." Elsa said.

Anna and their mother gave Elsa a strange look.

"What?" _Why are they staring at me? _After a couple seconds passed Elsa realized why. "Oh no, it's not what you think. It's just that I'm glad to finally have a friend that accepts me..._fully_"

"Wait...she knows?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Elsa said in so much relief. "It feels so good to not hide anymore...from her anyway." Then she got sad. "If only the rest of the world knew."

"Elsa," her mother put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You know why the world can't know, but I'm proud of you for finally coming out to her. Does she have powers of her own?"

Elsa paused before answering. "No, but she thinks they are cool, she feels like she's in a superhero cartoon or something." She lied.

"That's great Elsa!" Anna screamed. "I'm so happy for you. I really am, but I gotta go. Softball game today." Anna grabbed her things and ran out the door. She came back in, "Oh and could you tell Kristoff to come watch? I forgot to tell him." She went back out again.

"So there are no boys in your life?" Their mother asked again.

"No mom, I just wanna focus on completing school without causing trouble. I thought I would have to go through this alone, but I don't. Not anymore now that I have Lexi."

The mother smiled, "That's my girl, always got her eyes on the ball, not around it. But watch Anna, you know how she is. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Don't worry mom. I will, but Kristoff's a good guy. He won't do anything to her."

"It's not him I'm worried about, I'm worried about her hurting _herself_."

Elsa gave her a confused look then walked out.

_Whatever does she mean by that, Anna won't hurt herself, would she?_

After being so deep in her thoughts Elsa finally reached Krsitoff's house. She knocked on the door.

"Yes how can I- Elsa!" He yelled nervously. "What-what are you doing here?" He opened the door slightly and walked out and shut it behind him.

"Oh nothing, Anna wanted me to tell you that she has a softball game today that she wants you to come see."

"Oh….. Why couldn't you just call me?"

_Is he hiding something? He's acting weird._

"Hmm, why didn't I call you?" Elsa started to think. "I dunno I guess I just wanted to take a stroll. Hey is everything okay?"

"Yea yea everything's great, but tell her I can't make it. I have a lot of schoolwork to work on. I'll come to her next one."

"Oh, okay. Hey since you're out here, wanna grab something to eat?" Elsa asked, suspicious of what Kristoff may or may not be hiding.

"No, I can't. I'm really busy."

_Alright screw it I'm asking him. _

"Hey are you hiding something?"

"Nooo."

"Kristoff.."

"I'm not really. I just feel really uncomfortable when people come to my house."

"Oh." _That's it? I feel like there's more. _ "Well what it is it junky or something?"

"You could say that. Look I really gotta go, see you at school tomorrow."

He hurriedly went back inside and closed the door in her face.

"That was weird," she said to herself. "I guess I should go back home then."

"Where is she?" The mother said to Elsa. "She should have been home by now. I told you to go back and watch her play Elsa! What if she got kidnapped or something!?" The mother was frantic.

"Mom nothing happened to her, she's probably hanging out with one of her buddies on the team." Elsa tried to calm her down, but she was getting worked up herself. The mother started pacing. Suddenly a noise was heard at the door and Anna walked in.

"Oh Anna!" The mother ran towards her and embraced her.

"Uh, hey mom. I missed you too?" She said awkwardly and confused.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said sternly after she finished hugging Anna. "I should ground you."

"Mom no worries I was out with my softball buddies…..and Hans." Elsa almost spit out her milk.

_What the hell did she just say?! _ "Anna-"

"Young lady you know your curfew, you had me in here worried sick about you! Now go to your room!" The mother yelled cutting Elsa off.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. It's just-"

"GO!"

Anna reluctantly went to her room. Elsa watched her walked away. "Mom I think that was taking it over the extreme." She followed behind after Anna into her room. "Elsa.." she said, "are you here to scold me too?"

"No..yes, but not as harsh as mom did. What the hell are you doing hanging with Hans?! Did you not listen to Lexi and Kristoff? He's bad news!"

"Elsa he doesn't seem as bad as they make him."

"How would you know? Did you go to grade school with him!?"

"Elsa-"

"No Anna, don't get into the habit of hanging out with him. You are going to get yourself in deep trouble!" Elsa didn't realize that she was yelling.

"All I did was go to one soft game and now everybody is attacking me." She said turning away from the older sister.

"Anna, I'm not trying to be hard on you. I just don't want to see you hurt yourself, especially hanging with Hans. I'm worried." Thinking about what she overheard him and his gang talking about yesterday. "He's going to be nice and sweet to you for a little while, just so you can let your guard down. Once you do you'll fall right into his trap."

"Else I can't fall in his trap because I'm already slowly descending into Kristoffs."

"Anna I'm not joking! Please, stay away from that asshole. If he does anything and I mean ANYTHING to you I will probably do something I'll regret later on, and how my emotional health is. I really don't think we need that right now. "

"Okay Elsa I'm sorry. I won't do it again." (_But I'm not making promises, I see a difference in him than what people say about him.)_

_"_Thanks Anna." Elsa walked towards the door.

"Hey Elsa, before you leave, how come Kristoff didn't come to my game?" "Oh he said he had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, he'll see your next one." Anna looked distraught for a minute. "What? What schoolwork, we're caught up on everything."

"I don't know Anna. He seemed like he was working on something important when I went to his house." Elsa walked out Anna's room. _Please Anna, don't make me do something I'm going to regret. _


	7. A Flashback and Then A Kiss

"Lexi, you have to convince her. She's been hanging with Hans for the past couple weeks. If she keeps hanging with him and something happens, what am I supposed to do?" Elsa said frantically wringing her hands.

"Get angry?" Lexi suggested.

"No Lex if I get angry my powers will take control of me, I'll possibly kill him!"

"You would be doing us all a favor honestly."

"I hate my powers so much, why can't I just be normal?" She started walking slower.

"Why do you hate them Elsa, they're similar to mine and are really cool."

"Because if I was normal, I wouldn't be going through this. Is there a library around here, I need to look up Arendelle's history."

"Right now? We have to get to school." Lexi said

"Screw school, this is important."

Lexi lead Elsa to the library, she didn't know what Elsa was searching for, but she hoped it was worth missing school. Elsa came back with 4 different books. "Are you trying to study for history or something?"

"No, I need to research something about Arendelle, if they have any places in here that remove paranormal abilities."

Lexi looked shocked, "Y-you..._want…._to get rid of your powers?!"

"Shhh! We're in a library! Don't say that so loud!" Elsa said whisper screaming.

"Whoops, I'm sorry." Lexi said.

"Here take 2 books, help me carry these home."

"Elsa-"

"Take them!"

The walk back home was quiet. Lexi wanted to break the silence. "Elsa.. please, can you tell me why you hate your powers so much to the point where you want to get rid of them? I just want to understand." Elsa stopped walking

"Do you really wanna know why I hate my powers so much? Fine, I'll tell you. It's..It's because of my father."

"Did he do something to you?"

"Yea he did, he left. (Entering flashback) He left my mother, Anna and I all alone that day years ago. One day I revealed to him that I had powers. He called me a freak of nature, and told my mother she gave birth to an abomination." She started to cry, "He even said I wasn't his daughter anymore! He scolded me everyday, telling me that I shouldn't be proud I have them, because it's weird and society won't accept me. He scolded my mother the worst. He yelled at her everyday because of me. He started paying attention to Anna more. Showing her more love and affection than he ever gave us. Then one day he just packed his stuff and got ready to leave, like he was going on a trip. My mother asked him where he was going. He said 'Away from that monster, I can't live under the same roof as that..that _thing._ And since you can't get rid of her I'll get rid of myself. You won't let me take Anna and start a new life, so I'll start my own new one. I'm emancipating myself from this family, don't call or bother me ever again, if you ever see me in public don't speak to me. Act like we never met. I'm sorry that it has to be this way Anna. Helena, you should've listened to me when I told you to abort the first child. I knew something was wrong with her.' Then he left….and we never saw him again.

(Flashback over)

Lexi hugged Elsa. "That's...that's awful."

"Because of what he told me, what he said to and about me," Elsa started crying heavily now, "I will ALWAYS hate my powers. What kind of father says that to his child?!" She cried into Lexi's shoulder.

"Elsa," she patted Elsa's hair, "please don't hate them anymore. They are beautiful, you're not a monster to me. You're my friend and the most awesomest person I could have ever met in my lifetime."

"Really?" Elsa said in between sobs.

"Yes really." Lexi looked at Elsa's blue eyes deeply. She moved in closer. She kissed Elsa on the lips.

She looked at Lexi, "L-Lexi what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Lexi said nervously, "I'm just so attracted to you and I got caught up in the moment and-"

"Lexi." Elsa interrupted her, and pressed her tear stained face against Lexi's and kissed her more passionately. After a few minutes Lexi pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"W-were still outside. People can see us."

"You're right." Elsa shyly giggled.

"Do you still want to get rid of your powers?"

"No, I'll keep them," She smiled. "and these books because we're almost at my house and I don't feel like taking them back."


	8. Dissagreements

"Woah, when did this happen?" Kristoff said loudly in the lunchroom as he spotted Elsa and Lexi walking towards the table holding hands. "Elsa and Lexi? Who would've known?!"

"Hush up Kristoff." Elsa blushed.

"Yea when _did_ this happen?" Anna said in a kinda rude way.

"Like last week?" Elsa said.

"Does your parents know?" Kristoff said.

"Probably not, mom's in for a real shocker when she does find out. I'm gonna tell her."

"No!" she yelled. "I'll tell her, when I'm ready."

"Well, well. Look at this. Blondie and the brunette are a couple now." Hans said walking by.

Elsa squeezed Lexi's hand. She didn't know whether to be angry or scared.

"H-Hans, w-what are you doing here?" Anna said blushing. tucking her hair behind her ear.

"This is my lunch period. Duh."

Kristoff had an annoyed look on his face. "Well go sit with your little douchebag friends and leave us alone." he said sarcastically

"Someone's a little angry.. or _jealous._" Hans said with a sly grin.

"Don't test me Hans." Kristoff balled up his fist.

"Whatever, I'm just here for the sweet Anna." Anna giggled. "Let me know when you're ready to leave the loser crew." He said then left.

"Elsa….." Lexi said. "You're squeezing my hand kind of hard there. Could you loosen up?"

"Oh…" She said nervously, "Yea sorry. He just makes me so..soo..so into my emotions." Elsa looked down, she can see parts of ice on Lexi's hand. _ Oh my goodness. Was I….was I...freezing her hand? It looks like she turned it into water and made it evaporate. That's so cool! I'm jealous. _

"Try not to be in your emotions sis, you know what happens when you do."

"Yes Anna I know. Actually, Lexi has been helping me deal with them." She smiled at Lexi.

Kristoff still angry said, "That's besides the point. Anna, what the hell?! I thought me and Lexi told you about hanging with that asshole!"

"Kristoff I know, but..but.. I just see something different then what you guys say about him."

"That's just an act Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa said at the same time. "It is, he's just playing you." She finished. "I thought you were into Kristoff anyway."

"I was...am. I still am, I just…I.. I don't know."

"You're falling for both of them." Lexi said. "Admit it."

"No I'm not!" She yelled.

"You are so!" Kristoff yelled at her.

"Am not!" She yelled back

"Oh yea then if you aren't then pick which one you like then!" Elsa screamed at her.

Anna started getting frustrated, everybody was yelling at her and she couldn't keep her mind in focus. She put her head in her arms. "I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

"Well until you can figure it out, don't talk to me." Kristoff said harshly.

"That, that was pretty mean." Lexi said.

"I don't care, we warned her about this guy, she's seen how much of a dick he can be and she STILL chooses to go near him?! Something is seriously wrong with her. And until she put the puzzle pieces in her mind correctly, she should just leave me be." He started walking away.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna whimpered.

"No Anna, talk to me when I'm not a decision."

Anna looked like she was about to cry. "Elsa… you're not going to back me up here?"

Elsa looked at her. "Anna I believe he's right. Hans is just not the type of guy you should hang with, and I don't want to see you get hurt." The bell rang and Elsa and Lexi walked away from the lunchtable and walked to their classes. Anna was left there at the table, alone, watching the crowd of students walk past her. "What did I do wrong? I just want to prove to everybody that he's different. I feel it, I know he is."

Later on when school was over Lexi visited Elsa at her locker. "Do you think we was too harsh on your sister?"

"No, I think maybe that's just what she needed to set her straight and away from Hans. I want her far away from that creep as possible."

"If anything I expected you to agree with her, since you know, she's your sister and all."

"I mean in the beginning, I thought maybe he didn't seem bad, just one of those cocky guys who secretly want love, but one day, I heard him talking to his friends saying how much he wanted her and how he would try to get me and Kristoff out the way to get her. That's why I'm a little sketchy about her hanging with him. And she's been doing that a lot recently."

"Maybe if you told her that you overheard him say that. She might change her opinion about him." Lexi suggested.

"I doubt it, she would probably think I'm just saying that so she would back off him." A few seconds later Anna walked past. "Anna-" Elsa started but was immediately cut off.

"I'll see you at home Elsa." She said with her back towards Elsa.

"I don't think we convinced her." Elsa said.

"Yeah, I don't either.."

(Anna's Point Of View.)

_I must go see Kristoff, I don't want him to be mad at me. And I don't want him to think he's a second choice. I just want to prove to them that Hans is different. If I can see Elsa past her powers then I can see Hans past his stuckupness. Is that even a word?_

Anna reached Kristoff's place. He was already home, sitting on his front steps, looking like he was deep in thought. "Kristoff?" She started.

"Yes Anna?" He said with an attitude.

"I just wanna let you know that….. you're not a second choice. You're not a choice at all."

"Oh really?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"No! Not like that! That's not what I meant! I mean, there's no need for you to feel like competition. I don't like Hans."

"Then why do insist on hanging around with him instead of us?"

"I just wanna prove to you guys that he's different. Just like how Elsa is different with her powers."

"Elsa's what?"

_Oops. He doesn't know! I thought he did! Quick Anna think of something!_

"Nothing!" _Dammit Anna._

"No, no repeat with what you just said. Elsa has powers?"

"Shh!" she panicked "It's a secret, nobody knows except for our family, and Lexi."

"_Lexi_ knows and I don't? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I-I thought she already told you, it seemed like it at lunch when I mentioned that she's been keeping control of her emotions lately. Her powers are highly sensitive to her emotions. That's why she tries so hard not to get worked up, but with Lexi around," she got sad. "She's been controlling them better now. She's almost normal. Normal as she wanted to be anyway."

"That makes sense. Lexi has powers too."

"Really?! No wonder they're so close."

"Yea, she just never told me. But I figured out on my own, years ago. When we were in grade school. I'm still waiting for her to tell me. And I feel kind of offended that she told someone else other than me and we've been friends for freaking years!"

"Wait-wait. We're getting off topic here, this is not about my sister, or your best friend. This is about _me _and _you. _And I hope me hanging with Hans doesn't change our friendship."

"Anna you just don't understand what I'm trying to protect you from." He said

"Well stop protecting me. I don't want to be saved. I'm not going to marry him, I just want to prove that he's different."

"He's not different Anna! He doesn't have powers or nice on the inside! He's a complete jerk!"

"I thought you would understand Kristoff." Anna said sadly.

"No Anna, I thought _you_ would understand. Clearly I was wrong. The only girl to ever take my advice about Hans is Lexi. The other girls that were once friends with me don't seem to listen. I really liked you Anna, I thought you were different, but you aren't."

"Kristoff-" Anna had tears in her eyes.

"No, just go away, please. Before you break my heart even more." He walked slowly into his house. Again Anna was left alone. She walked away from his house, and tears just started pouring down her face.

"Why is everybody so against me?" She said to herself.

"Hey beautiful." A familiar voice said.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" She said between sniffs.

"I live around here, why are you crying? I saw you talking to that asshole up there, did he say something rude to you?"

"No, it's..it's nothing." She lied.

"I told you you need to stop hanging around them. They are bad people, all they do is say wrong things about me." He tried to act sad.

"I know, I try to make them see that you're not really bad, but they just won't listen."

"Some people just can't be convinced. Hey, wanna grab a milkshake?"

"Sure, I love milkshakes." She said happily.

After getting milkshakes and on the way to Anna's house Hans stopped walking.

"Hey Anna, I got a party friday, you should come." He handed her an invitation "Just don't bring your sister and friends."

She was so excited, "I never been invited to a party before! Sure of course I'll come!" She was jumping up and down excitedly. "Great," He smiled, shining his teeth. "I'll see you there. See you tomorrow." He walked away.

Anna watched him walk away, clutching the invitation in her hand, smiling. She let out a breath.

_Elsa he is so not a bad person. _


	9. Runaway

"Anna, don't go to that party. Please"

"Why not? When you go everywhere with Lexi you never hear me say don't go places with her."

"She's different."

"And so is Hans. Your argument is invalid."

"Anna-"

"No, Elsa. Stop trying to control me!"

"Control you? What I nev-"

"Yes you are! You have Lexi in your life, and you don't need me anymore, _clearly._"

"Anna I do need you, I'll always need you, you're my sister."

"Yeah well since she came around you've been shunning your so called 'sister' out lately."

"Because you were always with Kristoff!"

"You're always with Lexi!" Anna yelled back. "We don't even walk to school together anymore like we used to. You don't share anything with me anymore! I was the one you came to about your powers, not her!"

_Is….is she jealous?_

"Anna you don't understand. I never had a friend in my life. More importantly, a friend like _me. _Someone else who shares the same problem I have."

"Just because she has powers doesn't mean she is the greatest person in the world!"

"It doesn't but...wait.. how do you know she has powers?"

"Kristoff told me."

"But she didn't tell -"

"He knew, he always knew since they were little. He's waiting for her to tell him she has them. And he's also a little broken hearted because she told you and not him. I dunno Elsa, I think you should break up with Lexi, I sense a little drama you're starting here."

"Anna are...are you jealous?"

"Me, jealous? No, never. Keep spending time with your friend who's 'just like you' and leave normal people like me out in the cold to freeze."

"Anna it's not like that, she's just been helping me keep control of my powers and emotions."

"Oh and I haven't?! What the hell Elsa, who do you think helped you keep your powers under control all those years before?! Whenever you had a nightmare and almost iced the whole house, who kept you calm? I did! Who gave you the gloves whenever we went out in public so you won't accidentally unleash your powers to the world? I did! Every time you would break down crying because we had to move, change schools or something else that happened because of your snow and ice explosion who helped you feel better and made it stop snowing for a week straight? I DID! Don't you _dare_ tell me she's been helping you keep control of your powers! When I've been doing it BEFORE her and I don't even _have_ powers!"

Shortly after the mother walked in, "Hey girls how was…" She sensed the different atmosphere in the air. "Is..is everything alright?"

"No, Elsa stopped being my sister after she got a new friend.." She said as she walked out the house.

"Elsa, what's happening?" her mother asked.

"Mom.." Tears started developing in her eyes. "I don't know." She ran to her room.

"Elsa!" She screamed at Elsa as she was running up the steps. "Elsa! Come back here and talk to me! Unfreeze the steps!"

Elsa ran into her room, closed the door and cried into her pillow. _When did I become the bad guy?_ She continued crying until she cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later Elsa woke up. She laid on her bed recollecting the argument she had with Anna before she walked out. _Why did this backfire in my face? All I want to do is protect her and also control my powers at the same time. Why is it so hard?_

"Elsie?" She heard a knock and a voice at the door that wasn't her mothers. She hoped it was Anna.

"Anna?"

"No it's Lexi, can I come in?"

Before she could even answer Lexi walked in. Elsa still didn't move.

"How did you get in here?" She said clutching her pillow. "I accidentally froze the steps."

"I know, your mom used your cellphone you left downstairs to call me."She handed Elsa her cellphone back. "I defrosted them. She knows I have powers now, I don't care though. Her eldest daughter has powers I'm pretty sure she won't tell nobody."

"Apparently Kristoff knows you have powers too." she revealed to Lexi.

"Really?"

"Yes, Anna told me. He said he always knew, but he's waiting for you to tell him."

"Oh my gosh," Lexi said in shock. "He's probably angry at me for telling you and not him."

"But this isn't about him, why are you here?" Elsa said changing the topic.

"Because I got worried about you. You look like you're depressed. Sit up."

Elsa sat up. She looked around her room and sighed. "I don't believe I froze my room again."

"It's okay, you can unfreeze it but what's going on between you and your sister?" Lexi asked.

Elsa thought before answering "I..I think she's jealous of our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been noticing how rude she's been acting lately, I think it's because we hang out more now and I think she feels some kind of way about that. What if she's hanging with Hans to get back at me? I must talk to her."

Elsa called Anna's cell. No answer, called again and then a third time. No response.

"Lexi she's mad at me, what am I going to do?"

"Just leave her alone for now, give her time."

"How much time does she need?" The mother butted in. "It's going on 11:00 and she's still out there running around."

"Well I'll go look for her, come on Lexi." Elsa got up.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I don't need two more missing girls on my conscience. You better tell her to come home soon otherwise she's grounded."

"Mom I tried calling her she won't answer me! Did you call her?"

"I did. Multiple times. She didn't answer. This is exactly why I should have put a tracker on her phone. I should've listened to my conscience but I was trying not to be overprotective."

"Mom I'm pretty sure she didn't go anywhere. She probably went to a friend's house. Anna knows better, she isn't crazy."

"But the world is Elsa. I'm going out to look for her."

"Mom wait!" But her mother didn't hear her and continued walking out the door.

"Lexi!" Elsa yelled. "Where could she possibly go? I'm going to keep calling her."

"Elsa, relax. I think I have an idea of where she went."

"Where!?"

"I..I think Hans place. I thought she would be at Kristoff's but since that little dispute they had earlier in the cafeteria, my gut tells me otherwise."

"Oh noo. Oh noooo! This isn't good!" Elsa started pacing.

"Elsa! Chill out. You're freezing the floor while you're pacing! Anna is going to be fine! She is going to show up for school tomorow."

"What if Hans hurts her?!" She got angry. "I'll kill him!"

"Elsa just calm down please, before you unleash a snowstorm on Arendelle."

Elsa took some deep breaths. "You're right. I'm calm. I'll just keep calling her and wait until she comes home. She has to come back right? Wait, why did I just ask that? This is her home, she's SUPPOSED to come back. Lexi you can go home if you want to, but I'm going to stay awake until she comes home."

"You can't do that. You won't have any energy for school tomorrow." She warned Elsa.

"I don't care. Mom won't let me go out and look for my sister, so I'll just wait for her here." Elsa sat down on her bed and stared at the doorway. Hoping for her sisters return. "It's midnight now, she can't stay out forever."

"I'll wait for her with you." Lexi said as she sat next to Elsa.

2:00 A.M. their mother returned and Lexi had fallen asleep.

"Did you find her?" Elsa asked desperately

"No. I searched everywhere in all the possible places she could have went. I don't want to call the police just yet. Maybe I should just wait until she gets home. Are you staying up all night until she returns? Don't do that Elsa, you have school in the morning." Her mother said.

"I don't care. She's more important."

The mother smiled. "Go to sleep Else, I'll wait for her. Don't you worry."

"Fine mother." Elsa said while grunting.

The mother walked out and closed the bedroom door, Elsa laid down but she wasn't going to sleep. She couldn't, she was too worried about Anna and what mischief Hans could have gotten her into if she was actually with him. She was even more worried if Anna was out there alone at this time of night.

3:00 A.M. Elsa still laid awake, still no sign of Anna

5:00 A.M. Still no Anna.

She heard a phone ringing. She jumped up hoping it was Anna, but it wasn't her that was calling. It wasn't even her phone that was ringing. It was Lexi's, and Kristoff was calling.. With a disappointing sigh she answered. "Hello Kristoff." She said with a groan.

"I-I know you have powers Lexi, and Elsa too. Why would you keep something like this from me?!"

"Lexi is asleep." She said.

"She is...wait, so who is this? Anna?"

"No it's Elsa, Anna is missing and I'm waiting for her to return home."

"What? She's missing?!"

_He sounds so concerned even though he told her not to talk to him._

"Yeah, me and her got in a argument and she stormed out. She's been gone since around 9. My mom went out to look for her but she had no luck, and Lexi thinks she staying at Hans place because she's going to some party today that he's throwing."

"Why didn't you guys call me and tell me? I would've looked for you! Hans lives right down the street from me!" He said a little angry.

"Well since that little argument you guys had yesterday, I figured it wasn't a good time to tell you."

"No Elsa, when it comes to Anna, it's always a good time to tell me!"

_He really does care about her alot. Why would Anna not want this guy?_

"Well…" Elsa didn't know how to continue the current topic. So she just changed the subject."How come you're calling Lexi so early in the morning?" she asked.

"She is usually up this early." He replied.

"Well she is sound asleep on my bed now. Should I wake her up?"

"If you want her to get to school on time, yeah."

"Okay, well I'll see you at school Kristoff." She said.

"You too, and don't tell Lexi why I called, I guess it's a sign that I should wait until she tells me instead of rushing it."

"Alright." She said and then they hung up. A couple minutes later Lexi woke up.

"Hey," Elsa said, "how did you sleep?"

"Great but by the looks of it I can tell you didn't get any sleep." Lexi said staring at the bags under Elsa's eyes.

"Kristoff called." She said playing with her hair. "He's worried about Anna also, but maybe I should walk you home so you can get dressed and go to school."

"It's fine I can walk home alone." She kissed Elsa on the cheek and walked out her room.

"Lexi wait!" Elsa screamed from the top of the stairs. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll go to your house with you, if we have extra time we can look for Anna before school starts."

"Okay," Lexi said. "I have a strong feeling she will turn up at school though."

Elsa got dressed and walked to Lexi's house. Lexi got dressed and then they went out spending the remaining of the time looking for Anna. After at least 45 minutes of searching and calling her cell. They decided to just go to school and hoped she would show.

"Elsa, Lexi!" Kristoff screamed in the school parking lot. "I went by his place, no sign of her."

"Where could she be?" She sighed. "I'm going to need my gloves today, I'm too tired and worried out of my mind, I can't focus. I'm going to end up icing somebody." She put on the gloves, she couldn't help but shed a tear when she remembered that her very sister gave her these gloves on the first day of school. _Anna, I'm sorry. _

Skipping ahead to lunch Kristoff was already at their lunch table. "Hey," he said. "I haven't seen Anna in class, or Hans either. Lexi's theory may be right. I think they are together."

Shortly after he said that a figure walked over to their table.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

It was Anna. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Her hair was a mess and she looked so untidy. _Looks like she crashed somewhere._ Elsa was so relieved she was okay but angry at the same time. "Where the hell have you been?!" The older sister yelled standing up. " Mom and I have been worried sick about you!"

"I've been enjoying the feeling of being free. I'm so tired of people controlling me." She said with an attitude while flipping her hair.

"Where the hell did you even sleep?! It's looks like you slept in a fucking cardboard box!" Elsa screamed.

"Could you shut the fuck up?" She put her hand in Elsa's face. "Your yelling is very unnecessary."

"You disappearing for almost 12 hours is unnecessary! Where did you even go?!"

"It's none of your damn business!"

Elsa gave her a serious stare. "I waited up all night for you Anna, probably mom too, don't you dare talk to me like that, I am _so_ not in the fucking mood right now!"

By this time the everybody in the lunchroom was staring.

"Aww am I supposed to be scared of my bitch of a sister who thinks ditching family for friends is cool?" She looked at Lexi. "Are you happy you fucking replaced me?!"

"Anna," Elsa's voice got stern. "Stop."

"Make me," She got in her older sister's face. "I promise I won't."

Elsa took off her one of her gloves. She was tired and aggravated and so enraged with anger. She lifted up her hand and smacked Anna across her face…..._hard._ Anna stumbled back a little bit from the power of the smack. Elsa put her glove back on, turned away and sat back down, Anna stood there for a couple seconds holding her face and looking confused. Then she ran out the lunchroom.

"Whoa, Elsa." Kristoff and Lexi said at the same time.

Anna went into the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was the handmark of her sister covered in white on her left cheek. Right in the palm of the mark was an imprint of Elsa's signature snowflake. Anna tried to wash off the mark with hot water but her effort was wasted. It was so cold it numbed the left half of her face. Since she couldn't wash the handprint off she rebraided and rearranged her hair so that it covered the left side of her face.

"Anna!" Hans said as she walked out the bathroom. "What happened? Nobody at my table won't tell me."

"E-Elsa slapped me." She said.

"Oh my god are you okay, let me see it."

"No!" she snapped. "It's fine. I'm okay." She said calmly afterwards.

"Why did she hit you?" He asked.

"She's jealous that I hang out with you more and not her." She lied.

"I told you she would get jealous soon, come on. You can sit at my table for today."

"You're so sweet Hans, I don't care what the others say."

"Oh I know Anna, I know."


	10. The Party

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Lexi said following an angry Elsa down the street.

"I'm stopping my sister from making the biggest mistake in her life." She said still walking.

"Can you just calm down for a minute!" Lexi screamed. "Look, Anna said she's tired of being controlled. And right now you're trying to control her. You can't keep catching her when she falls Elsa! She has to learn! When she falls, let her pick herself up. It's only until she gets up on her own she will understand."

Elsa stopped walking. _She's right. Anna has to learn. She's just so innocent in this cruel world. I'm willing to do anything to protect her from it. _"Fine, you're right Lex. I'm just going to go home. She'll be fine. Anna knows better." Elsa turned around and headed towards home, Lexi followed after her.

_Meanwhile at the party. _

"Wow Hans, this party is so rad!" Anna said with a mouthful of chips.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk.

"Are you throwing it for somebody?"

"No I'm throwing it because I'm popular, and I can do that." Hans said. "Want a drink?" He handed her something that didn't look like the typical juice she drank.

"Um, no thanks. I don't drink." She said nervously. A couple seconds later Anna's cellphone rang. It was Elsa. She ignored it.

"Who is that?" Hans asked.

"It's my sister." She replied.

"What does she want?" He said agitated.

"Probably for me to come home I guess. She has been trying so hard for me not to go to this party."

"A little rebel we have here huh?

Anna started blushing. "I'm not trying to be a rebel." She stopped. _Why am I doing this?_ "Maybe I should get going. Pretty sure mom's mad at me for not coming home yesterday."

"That just gives you all the reason to stay here. You mind as well have fun before you go home into a world of torture. Besides she might hit you again. How's your face by the way?"

"True, and a little better." She said.

"Hey before you leave I wanna show you something. Follow me."

"Okay." Anna followed Hans into this secluded room. The loudness of the party quieted down, it's like the walls were soundproof. It looked like a study, it had no windows and no other doors except the one they walked in. A dim light was in one corner of the room. Anna started to get suspicious, "Where are we?" She said.

"In my parents study. They come here sometimes to read when I have the music too loud in my room. There is a couch over there, you can sit down." He gestured her to the couch. He also walked slowly past the door and locked it, making sure Anna didn't notice.

"Oh okay." She sat down. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because Anna, I wanted to tell you something without the others around to hear it." He sat down next to her. "I really, really like you." He caressed her hair. Anna looked down nervously down in her lap.

"T-thank you H-Hans. I...I think you're a really cool friend." She said still looking down in her lap.

He moved closer to her and lifted up her chin. "Hey it's okay don't be nervous." He moved in to kiss her. She moved in also and closed her eyes.

_Wait, what am I doing? _

She opened her eyes, stopped herself, and put her hand up to Hans lips. "Hans I'm sorry, but I just don't see you as the way you see me."

"Oh really?" He said displeased.

"Yes Hans. I don't think I really like you. I'm just not attracted to you. I thought I was but…. I was just confused. I think I just really wanted to prove to my friends and sister that you're not really who they say you are. I'm really sorry."

Hans stayed quiet, he backed away from Anna. Then he slapped her with all his might. Anna fell off the couch and hit the ground.. She looked at him in shock and with terror. Then she tried to head for the door to leave. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, ripped it open and threw her back down on the ground again. Throwing the torn pieces of clothing of the floor.

"You will be fucking sorry alright."

Anna tried to defend herself, but he was way more stronger than her. He managed to rip her skirt. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Hans why are you doing this?" She said confused.

"Let's just say I'm smart, and you're pretty stupid. Literally, _pretty_ and _stupid. _Which is the type of girls I like." He said. With one hand holding Anna's hands together he managed to undo his pants with the other. "You should've listened to your friends." He leaned closer in her ear. "They were right." He forced his shaft inside Anna. She squealed.

"Somebody, please! Anybody help me!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Nobody can't hear you." He said while thrusting inside her. "These walls are sound proof for a reason, and with that loud music playing out there, nobody's bound to hear anything." Anna had tears flowing like a river down her face. _Why did this happen to me? How could he do this? That's why he brought me in here. How long will it be until somebody notices I'm missing?_

Anna kept wiggling and moving, struggling to get free.

"Stop moving stupid bitch!" He yelled at her. Slamming her insides with more force. She managed to eventually get free from his grasp. She scrambled for her skirt pocket and called the only person she knew who could hear her beyond this isolated room.

* * *

"Elsa, you're icing the table." Lexi said.

"I really didn't want her to go to that party Lexi. I really didn't. And I'm trying everything in my willpower to not go over there and drag her home. I'm also trying not to blow up her phone either. I called her at least 3 times already. She's probably still mad at me for slapping her." Elsa said staring down her phone on the table.

"Els-" Lexi was interrupted by a phone call from Elsa's phone. It was Anna, the older sister didn't even give the phone a chance to finish ringing before she answered.

"Anna!" She said so relieved, a smile went across her face.

"Elsa!" Elsa sensed the eeriness in her voice.

"Elsa! Please! Help...now!" She said between gasps.

Elsa smile quickly faded. "Is, is everything alright?"

"No! Elsa please just come here please, please I need you!" she said crying heavily over the phone.

"Who's that you're talking to Anna? The very sister that slapped you across the face?" Elsa heard Hans' voice in the background.

"Stop! No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Anna screamed over the phone.

* * *

Anna threw everything around her that was in arms reach at Hans.

"Aww, Anna we are such good friends, why are you throwing stuff at me?" He said while ducking and blocking the objects thrown at him. He eventually reached her, and smacked her cellphone out her hand. It slid across the floor. Anna screamed even louder.

"Elsaa!"

"I'm tired of you screaming! Shut your mouth!" He yelled at her.

"I'm in this little room…..inside…..his house!"

On the other side of the phone Elsa was still listening, another slap was heard over the phone and more of Anna's screaming and sobbing. Lexi could hear Anna through the phone. Then a dial tone was heard.

"She….she hung up?" Lexi asked.

"No… she couldn't..she didn't. Something happened. Come on Lexi! Call Kristoff and tell him to meet us up there." She ordered.

Elsa threw on her shoes, grabbed Lexi and ran out the door.

_Hans prepare to face your doom._

* * *

"Hans.. stop it.. please! What did I ever do to you?" She said crying.

"You lead me on and then tried to play me. Hans _never_ gets played. So this is your punishment."

"P-punishment? What am I a slave?"

He got closer to her face, she turned away. You're _my _slave now. He grabbed Anna's forearms and held them against the wall. He was about to maneuver his way down Anna's body but she spit in his face, causing him to let go of her.

* * *

Elsa ran as fast as she could to Hans house. Kristoff was outside waiting for them. "What's happening?"

"I'll brief you later. Just follow us!" Lexi ordered.

Elsa to heated to even think just walked into Hans' place breaking down every door in the house. The party guests were looking confused as to what was happening. "Anna!" she screamed. "Anna!" She yelled her name and searched until she found a door hidden by a tapestry hanging on a wall. She teared down the tapestry and tried to break the door down but it wouldn't budge. Through all the music she heard Anna's screams and thrashing beyond the wall. "Kristoff help me break this door down. Anna's locked in here." Kristoff agreed and both of them together broke the door off it's hinges. It opened up and Elsa found her little sister on the ground crying, half naked and her clothes ripped to pieces. "Anna!" She yelled sliding down to her little sister. Anna was still crying. "Elsa.." she said through broken gasps. Seeing the sight of her sister in a traumatized state like this pushed Elsa over the edge. She slowly got up. As she got up the whole floor turned to ice. "You...fucking….touched...my..sister!? Lexi. Kristoff. Get Anna out of did as she told and got Anna of the room. Elsa walked towards him, Hans tried to run away but he slipped on the ice and got trapped in the corner by a raging Elsa.

"I'm I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"SORRY?!" Elsa picked him up by his collar and held him against the wall, the ice from her hands froze his collar and the wall she was holding him on. She threw Hans at the opposing wall. He smashed through it, landing on his face. The guests still there turned and looked at him in surprise. "YOU FUCKING DEFLOWERED MY SISTER! YOU THINK SOME LITTLE 'SORRY' IS JUST GOING TO WISH THIS SHIT ALL AWAY?! Elsa used her powers to stop him from running away and pinned him down to where he was laying. She walked up to his helpless body and just started punching him, anywhere and everywhere. She was just so enraged and fueled with an endless anger. She wanted Hans to feel every amount of pain and suffering Anna felt being in that room unheard and helpless, screaming for her life. She wanted him to feel every ounce of dripping anger she had within her. She made sure he felt _everything_. Elsa lost track of how long she was beating him. She didn't care. He had a bloody nose, broken teeth, possibly broke ribs and a cracked jaw. She was unleashing her anger on Hans, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She didn't stop until Kristoff pulled her away from him. But even then she was still kicking him and trying to squirm to get free to finish beating him.

"Let me go!" She screamed viciously. "I'm not done with him!"

"Elsa no, you're two fatal hits and a snowstorm away from you being a murderer." He said.

"I don't care! He will fucking PAY for what he did to my sister!"

"Elsa!" Lexi yelled at her. "Leave him be! Anna is the one who needs your attention right now! You look like you've gone crazy!"

Lexi's words snapped Elsa out her rampage. "Anna! Where is she?"

"She's waiting for you outside on the steps. She won't let any of us go near her."

Elsa left a bloody and beaten Hans on the floor and ran outside."Anna!" She screamed. Anna was still crying her heart out on the steps, her skirt was ripped but still on. She had nothing else covering up the upper half of her body except the very bra she was wearing. Elsa ran up to her younger sister. "Anna." She was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say. An 'I told you so' was surfacing from her mind but she eventually reburied that thought. "Kristoff, can I get your jacket? I'll return it tomorrow, I don't want Anna walking around indecent."

"Sure, here you go." Kristoff took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here Anna, put this on." She help Anna put on the jacket. "Lexi, Kristoff. Thank you for coming with me, but I can take it from here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Elsa helped Anna up and walked off.

"Elsa?"

"Shh, don't say anything. Wait until we get home."

_I'm sorry._ Anna thought as she looked up at her sister who was helping her walk.

After a long walk of Anna's tears and Elsa's dissipating anger, the girls got home.

"Okay, I think mom's asleep. If we be quiet we can avoid her waking up and questioning what happened at that party," _That I TOLD you not to go to! _ "and sneak into my room." Elsa unlocked the door silently. Peeked her head in the door to make sure their mother wasn't sleeping on the couch. She brought Anna in after her. She held Anna's hand and quietly skipped up the steps, making sure her and Anna avoided the creaky ones. Elsa opened her door slowly in order to avoid it from squeaking loudly. She walked into the room and sat Anna down on her bed. She took off Kristoff's jacket and got a clean white t-shirt out her drawer and put it on her little sister. Anna was rubbing her arms still sniffing and trying to control her sobbing.

"Elsa?" Anna said looking up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what you didn't do anything."

"For making you come out there, and... and-" she started crying again.

"Anna," she hugged her. "It's okay, you're with me now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He...he knows..." Anna said.

"Knows what?" Elsa asked.

"Your powers, he knows.. when you came and got me... you froze the floor. He's gonna tell everybody at school."

"Anna, at this point I don't care who knows now. Is that why you're still crying? Because of me?"

Anna started crying into Elsa's shoulder. "I was so scared Elsa! I didn't think this was going to happen!" Elsa started patting Anna's head. "I am so stupid."

"No you're not."

"Elsa yes I am, don't lie to me. You guys told me to stay away from him but I didn't listen. And look what happened to me! Because of my stupid jealousy I'm in here crying like a child to my sister, almost half naked with torn clothes, no phone and not to mention with my virginity stolen from me!"

_I..I understand now, when mom said she didn't want Anna to end up hurting herself, this is what she meant. _

Anna got up and moved away from her sister. "This would have never happened if I had just listened." She said to herself as she walked to the door. "Elsa, I know I've been mad at you for a couple days, probably even a week, I lost count but I just wanna say I'm sorry, and I'm really thankful for you answering my phone call even though I have been ignoring all your calls and texts. I don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't answer. I thought you would have been mad at me."

"Oh Anna." She walked up to her sister and hugged her. "I would never be mad at you. I love you Anna, and I will do anything to protect you, and I mean _anything." _

"I'm glad to have a sister like you." Anna said with a happy sigh of relief.

"You know mom is going to ground you when she wakes up right?"

"Yea but at this point, I rather be in the house then anywhere else." She managed a smile on her tear stained face and walked out the room.


	11. Facing The Terrors

"Hey Anna, are you okay to come to school? We can walk together."

"It's fine Elsa. I'm not really looking forward to going to classes with Hans. I'll go to school eventually I just don't know when."

"You can't skip Anna, mom will question it, just...come on." She dragged Anna out of bed.

"Fine." she groaned. Anna got dressed sluggishly. When she was finished Elsa did her hair.

"Well this is a familiar sight isn't it?" Elsa said.

"Now I'm the depressed one." Anna said jokingly.

After Elsa finished the girls went to school. When they got there everybody was staring at them. Mainly Elsa.

"Um, why is everybody looking at us like we committed a murder?" Anna said.

"I..I don't know." Elsa responded. She tried to walk to her locker but was immediately stopped by Kristoff.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear did you?"

"Hear what?" Both the girls said confused.

"There's a rumor going around saying that you crashed Hans party and beat him up because he dated your sister and took her to the party but not you."

"What?! That's not true" They both said at the same time again.

"He's going around spreading lies!" Elsa yelled. "Where are my gloves, I might need them today." She searched her bag. "No...no,no,no,no,no! I forgot them at home!"

"Elsa-"

The bell rang cutting off what Anna was about to say.

* * *

Later on during lunch Elsa was agitated. "What the hell are you guys staring at?! Do you have an fucking eye problem?!"

"Elsa relax!" Lexi told her.

"I can't with everybody raping me with their eyes!"

A couple seconds later Hans walked in the lunchroom, he had bandages and bruises all over the upper half of his body. "We meet again, Ice Princess." He said slyly.

"You've got some fucking nerve talking to me after what you did." She said angrily.

"I didn't do anything Elsa. You were the one that came after me because of your _jealousy_."

Anna got in his face. "You better tell these people the fucking truth and stop lying to them!"

Hans looked at Anna. "I wasn't fucking talking to you." He pushed Anna out the way, she almost fell but caught her balance.

"Don't...Fucking...TOUCH HER!" Elsa screamed. As she said that ice blasted out her hands towards Hans, they formed very sharp icicles and pinned Hans against the wall. Everyone stared at Elsa.

Hans was knocked out for a couple seconds by the strength of Elsa's power. When he came to, he looked frightened. "Y-you see?! T-this is what I'm talking about! She has powers! She's…she's a monster! An abomination to society!" Everyone in the lunchroom gasped. You could hear people whispering, "She has powers?!...That explains the hair...the gloves.." Elsa stood against the lunchroom door nervously, clutching her shirt.

"Monster!" Hans yelled while still pinned on the wall. "Say it with me!"

The lunchroom yelled, "Monster!"

_No, not again! _She ran out the lunchroom.

"Elsa!" Lexi followed after her.

"Shut up!" Anna stood on the table. "My sister's not a monster!"

"She nearly killed me! TWICE!" He yelled back at her.

Shortly after the principal walked in to see what all the fuss was about. "What happened here?" Anna ran to him.

"It was Elsa, but she didn't mean it! She didn't mean any of this!"

"Yes she did!" said Hans adding his two cents in.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't push me!" She snapped at him.

"Anna come with me." The principal said.

"What I didn't do anything! Go get Elsa! Please."

He nodded. "But you still have to come with me Anna."

"Fine." he walked with her outside the lunchroom. In the hallway, they spotted Elsa crying against a wall."

"Elsa?" Anna said.

The older sister turned around. "I'm sorry Anna, I just….I just can't do this anymore."

"Elsa wait!" Anna walked to her.

"No, just stay away from me!" She ran away.

"Elsa!" Anna called after her but she kept going.

"Leave her be." The principal said. "I know how she feels."

"Do you really?" Anna said. "No one seems to understand."

* * *

Elsa ran out the school and just kept running. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away. Get away from everything, Anna, Hans, school and herself. _Great now we gotta transfer again. Great Elsa just fucking great! But I was doing so well here, I can't leave. I don't want to. I can't do this to mom again. _Elsa was at war with her mind._These powers, I hate them! I want to get rid of them! _She stopped running, paused for a couple seconds and turned around. "My answer to get away from this all, it's at home!" She said to herself.

Elsa ran home as fast as she could. She swung open the front door and ran into her room. "Where are they? I know I brought them home." Elsa ravaged her room until she found what she was looking for. It was the books she brought from the library that she never returned. "I know it's gotta be in here." She said to herself. "In one of these books, the solution to all my problems." She skimmed through each book, looking for anything related to magic. _Trolls? Located deep within Arendelle's woods? I must go there! _Elsa memorized the location and went back out.

* * *

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the woods. "Is anybody here?" _Maybe I need to go deeper in the woods. _Elsa walked further into the woods. She heard rumbling, but when she looked around she didn't see anything around her. _I know I just heard something that sounded like it was moving. _Before she could even take another step rocks started coming out of nowhere, rolling towards her and they surrounded her. _Are these...rocks?_ What she thought were rocks was actually what she was looking for when they unraveled and looked at her. "The trolls!" She said so excited.

"You...you can see us?" One of them said.

"Yea..I mean you guys came towards me. Am I not supposed to see you?"

"No…" The troll said. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But not that many people know of our location, how did you find us?"

"In a book of Arendelle's history." She replied.

"You must have a reason for purposely looking for us." The troll said. "How can we help you?"

"I….I want you...to...get rid of my powers."

All the trolls looked at each other shocked. They moved away from Elsa and huddled together. after a few minutes of talking they looked back at Elsa.

"What? Is something wrong?" she said worried.

"What you want us to do is a problem that only Granpabbie himself can solve."

"Grandpabbie? Who is that?"

"The elder troll."

"Is..is he here?"

"Yes, but he's napping."

"Wake him up please. This is _really, really_ important."

The trolls waited for responding. "Fine, but just because you're one of the nice people that visited us."

Elsa smiled. One of the trolls went back and came back with the elder troll. He rolled towards elsa and looked at the blonde. Elsa kneeled down to him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"E-Elsa." she replied. Grandpabbie held her hands.

"You want me to get rid of something?"

"Yes, my powers."

"Born with them or cursed?"

"Born."

"Why Elsa? There are only a few people left in Arendelle that are born with powers. You don't like your gift?"

"I wasn't born here, and no I hate them." Elsa said.

"Elsa, you had to be. Only people born here are blessed with powers. You must be a descendant of someone in your family who had powers. Why do you hate them?"

"They….." Elsa started to cry. "They caused me too much grief for me and my family. So many bad things has happened because of them! I just want to be normal! I didn't ask for this."

Grandpabbie heard the desperation in Elsa's voice. "Is this truly what you wish? I can do this for you, but once I do this there is no going back."

"Yes." She said.

Grandpabbie sadly sighed. "Alright. Close your eyes."

Elsa closed her eyes. She heard Grandpabbie say a chant. She felt like she was melting. Her hair came out of it's braid and went from white to a dark brown. Her hands were no longer ice cold. She felt the warmth inside her body.

"Open your eyes." He said as he let go of her hands. "You're relieved of your powers. You can go."

Elsa opened her eyes. She looked at her now dark hair. "Wow, I'm a brunette? I thought I would be a redhead." She got so happy. "Thank you Grandpabbie! You made my life 100 times easier!" She gave him a hug then happily walked away.

Grandpabbie smiled at Elsa as she was walking away. "I hope you live the rest of your life happy Elsa, descendant of the beauty of snow and ice."


End file.
